I Dream of You
by mew-rockz
Summary: After an attack by Paras,Ash has been having dreams....pleasured ones with an unkown girl...who is the girl....read to find out.sorry if summary suckz and F.Y.I. i dont like whatever shipping Ash and Misty are in i like Contestshipping.


**I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I Dream of You

AAAAAAH!

"What is it this time Misty?" Ash turned around.

"A Bug!" Misty yells.

Ash walks takes out Dexter and points it at the creature. "Paras, a mushroom Pokemon. Burrows to suck tree roots. The mushroom on its back grow by drawing nutrients from the bug host."

"I don't care what it is! Get rid of it, NOW!" Misty cries out.

"Fine I'll get it," Brock says, "Go Zubat." Zubat use supersonic attack."

Zubat flies over Paras releasing a mind melting sound. Paras runs in circles then releases Spore attack at Zubat, but misses and hits Brock, Ash, and Misty.

"Uh oh sleepy time, "Brock mumbles. Brock falls right on a rock and goes to sleep. Misty holds her nose trying not to breathe in the attack, but falls victim to it also. Ash trying to keep his eyes up goes to Misty and try's to wake her up. Not working Ash falls asleep. Then his hand falls on Misty's small breast.

Ash fell into a dream. An unknown Girl waves her hand at Ash as asking for him to come over. Obeying Ash runs towards to Girl and falls right on her. Then they start kissing passionately. Unknowing Ash was having his shirt pulled over him. The Girl then pushed him on the ground and licked his chest. Enjoying it he put his right hand up her shirt, squeezing her breast though the bra. Taking his other hand he undid her bra. She got up and took her shirt off slowly. Ash's eyes were hugh from the sight of her breast bouncing in his face. He didn't know what to do exactly then her hand took ash's and put it in her shorts. Taking his hand she made him rub her clit. Then the girl took ash's pants and boxers off. His manhood was standing straight up. The girl then gave ash the ultimate pleasure by bouncing on his sex. The feel of his sex being rubbed by her clit was so strong. Suddenly Ash woke with a startle. Misty slapped him.

"OUCH! What was that for," Ash demanded.

"Your hand was on my boob!" Misty screamed.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Ash apologized.

Brock woke up from the scream Misty let out. "Whats going on her?" Brock said with a back pain.

"His hand was on my breast when I woke up," Misty almost cried.

"It was an acident. I was trying to wake her up from that spore attack. Then I fell asleep. Then had a dream about... Next thing I know Mistys Screaming at me." Ash said.

"Come on guys lets forget about that. What was your dream about Ash," Brock asked.

"Oh uh about having it with an unknown girl," Ash mumbled.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Aaaaaaaa... Pokemon fight. Yeah that's it."

"Alright well we better try to get to town before dark," Brock said.

Hours have passed and still no sign of a town. Ash keeps looking at Misty differently. Then remembers that wonderful dream he had.

"Well its getting dark I guess we might as well set up camp again," Brock said.

"Great another night on the ground," Misty complained.

"I'll go and get some fire wood," Brock said running off.

"And Keep your hands to yourself mister Ketchum," Misty snarled.

"Huh oh ok, "Ash said dazed, "Misty I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was an acident. Please believe me."

"Oh alright. This time, "Misty smiled. They sat there gazing at each other not speaking. Finally Brock returned with some wood. Brock laid the wood in a pill.

"Charmander Go!" Ash said. Charmander popped out. "Light the fire Charmander." He did as he was told. A burst of fire came out of Charmander mouth and on the wood. Brock took out a pot, pan, some food, and bug spray.

"Here Misty," Brock said tossing the spray to her. Misty drowned herself in the spray. Then she gave a little to Pikachu.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu said. After dinner Brock, Misty, Ash and Pikachu went to bed.

"Ash. Ash," A voice called to him. He saw the girl again. Not knowing what her face looked like. She came over to him, pushing him down with her body. They kissed again.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. He got no reply, just another kiss. She then stood up. Teasing him she took her shirt off. Then unclasped her bra. Letting it fall reveling small yet beautiful breast. She leaned on Ash and licked his ear in a playful manner. He took his hand, but this time he pulled her shorts and panties off. He stood up and took his shirt off. The Girl rubbed on his chest. Ash was in heaven, or so it felt. She took her and slid it down his pants and started rubbing. Ash tried to move her hand so he can remove his pants, but couldn't get himself too.

"Ash wake up ash," said a familiar voice. Ash looked up and saw Misty.

"What do you want I was having a good dream," Ash complained.

"Sorry. What were you dreaming off? I was dreaming of water Pokemon," Misty said.

"I was dreaming of this girl that kinda looks like y...," Ash stopped, "Uh I was dreaming off the time we were in the Safari Zone and you caught Dratini. Except I caught him. Yeah that's it." Misty started blushing. (You need to read "Dratini True Power" to get it)

"Let's go you too!" Brock yelled out. Misty and Ash ran to catch up with Brock and Pikachu.

"It does look like Misty. That girl had the same hair, size breast, and voice. Could this mean I love Misty? I do!" Ash thought, "But how can I tell her." On the way they passed many other trainers. Ash fought several battles, but lost due to thinking about Misty to much.

"Ash whats wrong with you?" Misty asked sounding concerned since he isn't thinking about Pokemon.

"Oh its nothing," Ash said.

"NO it is something please tells me," Misty begged.

"I'll tell you later," Ash said.

Several hours have passed by as if they were minutes to Ash. Finally they found a small town on the coast.

"Look a town!" Misty yelled out.

"It must be the trainer rest station. Yeah there's a hotel, Pokecenter, and Pokemart. Great place to rest for awhile," Brock said. They ran up to the entrance.

"Wow Ash looks a Pokemon Battle Arena" Misty said trying to cheer him up "Misty said. All of a sudden it started raining. "Great, head for the hotel," Misty cried out. They started running to the hotel. Ash was still absent minded, until the he tripped over a rock.

"AAAAH," Ash screamed. Then he landed right on his head. "OUCH!" Misty helped him up and got right into the hotel door.

"Are you ok Ash?" Misty and Brock asked.

"Yeah I'm ok," Ash said rubbing his head.

Brock walks up to the counter, "Hello. We need 3 rooms."

A young girl about 16 walked up to him, "Ok that'll be 3 for the 3 rooms." She handed him the keys to Brock.

Brock drooped his mouth to the floor. "How about some dinner tomorrow."

"Sorry but your a little young for me," she said.

They crew went up stairs to there rooms. "I'll see you guys later. I'm tired.

"Alright Brock," Ash said. "This could be my chance to tell Misty." Ash and Misty walk into her room. "Misty," Ash mumbled.

"Yes Ash?" Misty said.

"Misty I ah want to tell you I," Ash stuttered.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked.

"Well I LOVE YOU MISTY!" Ash said.

"What... I don't I mean you and me," Misty stuttered.

Ash looked away from Misty and started to walk to his room.

"Wait Ash," Misty said stopping him, "I love you too."

Ash turned around. Misty took his hand and sat him in bed.

"Misty this is harder to say. I've been having dreams of you. Pleasure ones," Ash said.

Misty stared blank at him. Then she kissed him on the lips. Ash looked at her.

"You want to...," Ash asked. Misty shut the door. Ran to him and jumped on top of him. She took his shirt off, and started to lick his chest. Ash nervously took his hands and started to unclasp her bra under her mini shirt. Misty stood up and took her shirt off with her back to ash. Then turned around with her little boobs bouncing. Misty slid on the bed right up to ash. Both of them without there shirts. Ash licked her nipple. Slowly sucking on it.

"MMMM Ash," Misty moaned. She crawled down to Ash's pants. She undid the button and pulled them off. Ash's manhood was sticking right in the air Misty pulled his boxers off and looked at his penis. She started sucking on it.

"OOOOOH MMMMMM," Ash moaned. Misty stopped and took her shorts, and panties off. Ash pushed her down and went to her pussy. He took his tongue and licked it. Misty was having tears of pleasure. Then Ash to his index figure and probed Misty's cavity with it. She saw that Ash's dick was right in front of her so she took this time and blew into it.

Ash got up and got on top of Misty. He aimed his manhood at her wet sex. Suddenly he pushed right into it hard. "AAAAAH. Ash YES," Misty cried out in pleasure. Ash kept pumping and sucked on Misty's breast at the same time. She was grabbing the sheets on the bed tightly. Misty got onto of Ash now putting his dick right under her sex. Then went down on it.

"OOOOOH Misty don't stop," Ash moaned. Misty pumped her pussy on and off of his manhood. Ash grabbed her breast and rubbed them. The pleasure was mounting so much. Misty and Ash were sweating. Finally the cummed right on each other. With there last bit of strength they got under the sheets and cuddled and fell asleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
